1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a pattern forming structure, a pattern forming method, a device, an electro-optical device, and an electronic apparatus.
2. Related Art
As a method of forming wires in a predetermined pattern used in electronic circuits or integrated circuits, for example, a photolithography process is widely used. The photolithography process requires large-scaled apparatuses such as a vacuum apparatus, an exposing apparatus, and the like. In order to form wires or the like in a predetermined pattern by using the apparatuses, complex processes are required and use efficiency of materials is merely a low percentage, thereby consuming most the materials. Therefore, there is a problem with high manufacturing cost.
On the other hand, there is suggested a method of forming wires in a predetermined pattern on a substrate by using a liquid droplet ejecting method of ejecting a liquid material in droplets from a droplet ejecting head, that is, a so-called inkjet method (For example, see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publications Nos. H11-274671 and 2000-216330). In the inkjet method, a patterning liquid material (functional liquid) is directly placed in a pattern on the substrate and then is converted into the pattern by performing heat treatment or laser irradiation. Accordingly, since the inkjet method does not require the photolithography process, the processes can be remarkably simplified and the original material can be placed directly in a desired pattern position. As a result, it is possible to reduce the amount of functional liquid to be used.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publications Nos. H11-274671 and 2000-216330 are examples of the related arts.
Recently, the degree of integration of circuits constituting devices has been increasing and thus, for example, decrease in size and width of wire patterns is required. In forming patterns using the liquid droplet ejecting method, since the ejected liquid droplets are diffused on the substrate after reaching the substrate surface, it is difficult to stably form micro patterns. Specifically, when a pattern serves as a conductive film, liquid-collected portions (bulges) occur due to the diffusion of the liquid droplets, thereby causing disconnection or shortcircuit.
Accordingly, there is suggested a technique of forming wire patterns with a width smaller than the droplet diameter of the functional liquid ejected by the liquid droplet ejecting method, by ejecting a functional liquid to a wire forming area in a state where the surface of the banks partitioning the wiring-pattern forming area becomes lyophobic. In this way, by forming the banks partitioning the wiring-pattern forming area, the functional liquid can flow in the whole wiring-pattern forming area even when a part of the functional liquid is ejected to the top surface of the banks.
However, when the micro wire patterns are formed with a capillary phenomenon, the micro wire patterns formed with the capillary phenomenon becomes thinner than other wire patterns. Accordingly, a step due to the difference in thickness of the wire patterns can be generated on the surfaces of the micro wire patterns and other wire patterns. Furthermore, when wire patterns are further stacked on the surface of the banks including the wire patterns, the disconnection and the shortcircuit due to the step can occur.